Invisible Love
by KizunaCho
Summary: Naruto Oneshot OC CHARACTER


**Invisible Love**

* * *

_You will hear my voice…_

* * *

"Hah! Come on retard! Let's go their waiting for us!!" Katsume ran in front of Naruto, waving to him.

"Eh? Katsume?! Why are you here? You're not even on our team!" Naruto stared at the young brunette; her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her headband placed securely on her forehead.

"Yeah! I know! But I asked Tusnade if I could come!" She stopped running and turned to the dumb blonde. "She said yes! So, come on! Or we'll be late!" Katsume ran back where Naruto was and grabbed his wrist. "Hayaku! Hayaku!" giving him a tug she walked towards their destination.

"Ugghhh!! Where is he! I thought Naruto would be early! Even Kakashi sensei is here!" The pink hired genin yelled literarily pulling her hair out.

Sasuke just kept his calm cool collected face, seeming that he didn't care. Well, actually he dosent.

"YO! WERE HERE!!!" Katsume waved one arm franticly and the other arm dragged Naruto.

Everybody stared at the two, looking at them oddly.

"Why are **you **_here_ Katsume?" Sakura sneered, another person to steal her Sasuke, what luck.

"Wah?" She looked at Sakura and pointed at her face, "Who me?" she asked stupidly.

"Nooo!! The person behind you!" Sakura said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

Katsume looked behind her and saw a red faced Naruto. He stared at him.

"Wha? Nani Katsume?" Naruto asked while looking at Katsume aswell.

Stare.

…

Stare.

…

"W-why are you looking at me like that?"

**Stare.**

An awkward silence filled the area. You could hear a 'click' come from Katsume.

"Oh! Naruto? He's here because…he has a mission!!" She smiled and gave thumbs up.

"Riiiiight…" Sakura walked away from the two idiots, not wanting to hear any more.

"U-Uh…Katsume, can you let go?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" She looked at him then saw that he was looking at you hand, you were still holding onto it. "Oh! Gomen!"

"Eh….Its okay…" Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a small smile, his face still had a little pink.

"Yosh! Kakashi-sensei! Let's go!!" Katsume said while walking next to him.

"….Katsume, are you allowed to come with us?" Kakashi asked not taking his eyes off his book.

"Hai! I asked Tsunade-sama! Let's goo!!" Katsumi got behind her newly appointed leader and pushed him forwards with both of her hands. Well tried to. "Sensei! You so fat! I can't even push youuu!!!"

"Okay, team lets go."

Everybody nodded and followed their sensei.

* * *

_I claim you as my choice…_

* * *

"NARUTO! WATCH OUT!" Katsume ran towards where Naruto was and pushed him out of the way. Kunais missed their target.

"Kuso! I missed them!" the predator ran towards the others.

They found themselves falling.

"Ugh!? Katsume?" Naruto asked very angry because Katsume saved him and another that she was on top of him.

"Shut up Naruto!" Katsume held on to Naruto as tight as she can, they were going to reach the ground soon; both of them are going to get hurt. She looked at Naruto who was under her; he couldn't get hurt more than he already was. Only one thing to do.

With all the strength she had left she flipped their position. With her on the bottom.

"Katsume? What the heck do you think you doing! You going to get-"

**SLAM**

**

* * *

**

_In the shadows of the night…_

* * *

Naruto sat there, Katsume lying down, they were in a cave. They had to hide, of them would be killed. Some mission this was supposed to be, they were just supposed to deliver something over to the rain village, not get attacked.

He felt bad. Katsume got hurt because of him. She here lying down unconscious because of him. She could die just because of him.

"Katsume….I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Naruto buried his head in his hands.

Katsume began to stir. "Mmm? N-naruto?"

"Katsume!" Naruto ran over where she was and embraced her. "Katsume…"

"Na-Naruto? What's wrong?" Katsume blushed over his sudden action. He just buried his head into her shoulder.

* * *

_I will be you light…_

* * *

_Do not be afraid, I am with you…_

* * *

"I was scared… that I would loose you…" He held a firm grim onto her.

"Naruto…" Katsume clutched onto his ragged orange jacket. Tears leaked out of her eyes, she never knew; that he cared so much. Small hiccups could be heard. Her shoulders started shaking.

* * *

_I will call your name embracing all your pain…_

* * *

"Katsume, you hurt! Here, let me help you!" Naruto grabbed her arms softly and began to tend to her wounds.

"Itai! Naruto, that's hurts…" She winced while he applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"There… All done!" He grinned proudly of his work.

"Ari…gato…" Katsume smiled and sat next to him.

"Katsume…I-" He was cut off me soft lips upon his. His eyes went wide as saucers. Katsume was kissing him! She was kissing him!

* * *

_I love you…_

* * *

She inwardly smiled then broke the kiss. When she did she looked at Naruto, his face was beet red.

"Hey, I think there in here!" A voice said. Three figures came into view.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Katsume's waist protectively.

"There you guys are! We've been looking all over for you! Ah! Katsume your hurt!" Sakura said, she walked towards Katsume and Naruto.

"I'll patch that up for you…" She grabbed her arms.

"Eh? Is this Sakura? Why are you being to nice? Wait… WHO ARE YOU?" Katsume asked suspiciously.

"It's me _idiot!_ And if you being like that I'm not gonna fix it for you! Hmph!" Sakura turned her head and walked away.

"Come on you two lets get back to Kohona." Kakashi said while taking out his book. Sasuke only smirked and walked out with his sensei.

"Come one Naruto…" Katsume slowly got up, "Let's go…"

Nodding his head he got up also. When they got out of the cave they stopped to look at the scenery.

"Hey Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"ILL RACE YA ALL THE WAY HOME!" Katsume ran as fast as she could past Naruto, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"HEY NO FAIR! CHEATER!!" Naruto ran also trying to catch up with her.

* * *

_And you are mine…_

* * *

Yay! My first one-shot! lol... i hope its good lol! I take requests for one-shots! Just ask me and give me

Name of the character: (Example:Naruto)

Name of the other character: (Katsume/Hinata/etc...)

Age: (13)

Plot??????

And character discription: Red hir blue eyes... etc!

so.. yeah!

**REVIEEWWWW**

**-Kishumi-**


End file.
